


солипсист фотографирует Луну

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Spiral Content (The Magnus Archives), Character Transformation, Dissociation, Eating Disorder (Pica), Gen, Gore, Math is Complicated, Michael is a sad boy, Self-Mutilation, WTF Kombat 2021, everything is awful and everything hurts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Никто не знает, что лежит в центре Искажения. Даже, пожалуйста, само Искажение.Поэтому Майкл идёт без цели и смысла, не надеясь, что сможет спастись.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	солипсист фотографирует Луну

Он открывает очередную дверь — гладкая металлическая ручка остужает горящие пальцы, мгновенно покрывается испариной и каплями пота с ладоней; свет изнутри бьёт по глазам, прорывается через щели в рассохшемся дереве. Майкл заходит внутрь. 

Пустое, белое пространство — настолько белое, что он видит цветные пятна, которые, он знает, выдумал его собственный мозг, чтобы избавиться от этой белоснежной пустоты. Его шаги отзываются эхом, его голос сжирает тишина, на белом полу остаются влажные, серые отпечатки тяжелых ботинок. 

Он не помнит, сколько времени блуждает между дверями и пустыми пространствами — только что у него есть цель. Какая, где — он не помнит; была ли та цель всегда или тоже придумана уставшим, отчаявшимся найти объяснения мозгом — тоже вопрос. Майкл не хочет об этом думать, он прорывается через белизну, как через минное поле — закрыв глаза и полагаясь только на удачу. 

Новая дверь выпрыгивает под его руку сама, и он сжимает ручку, слепо тыкается пальцами в пустую замочную скважину; дверь распахивается без малейшего сопротивления, обнимает его в щерящийся занозами кокон. Майкл подчиняется настойчивому притяжению и падает в пустоту с головой. За ним, скрипя, закрывается та самая дверь.

***

Вперед нет ничего, кроме длинного, увешанного паутиной коридора — и множества дверей, разных и одинаковых, улыбающихся ему восьмиугольными филёнками, подмигивающих ему то и дело меняющимися ручками. Майкл игнорирует их — он идёт вперёд, подчиняясь правилу правой руки, и почти не удивляется, когда рука, касающаяся стены, становится левой. 

Ему кажется, что издалека — за сотней очень тонких стен, за полом, за ковром, который поглощает звуки — кто-то кричит. Майклу хочется закричать в ответ — но он не помнит, остался ли у него ещё голос; он не помнит, остался ли в нём ещё воздух. Но он всё равно упрямо поворачивается на звук, игнорируя опасения никогда не найти путь обратно. Он не сможет и так.

***

Очередная дверь открывается прямо под ногами, когда Майкл бредёт, не смотря куда наступает. Коротко ухает в животе — когда вместо ковра нога проваливается в пустоту, в лицо бьёт не ветер — но тугое переплетение воздушных потоков, каждое из которых имеет свою формулу, и каждое из которых пытается вместить себя внутрь Майкла. 

Он вываливается в новый коридор — копирующий предыдущий так же, как копируют друг друга энантиомеры — одновременно копия и не-копия, свернутая внутри самой себя бесконечность различий и сходств; вокруг только громче — стены гудят, аргоновые лампы над головой разговаривают на разные голоса, поворачиваются в его сторону, когда Майкл падает на пол и всхлипывает от боли. 

В кармане что-то шуршит, когда он поднимается на ноги; Майкл тянется рукой под измочаленный край свитера, нащупывает пальцами плотно сложенные страницы. Он тянет лист наружу, не заботясь о его сохранности — разрываемая бумага кричит и стонет. Майкл кричит и стонет вместе с ней, когда новая трансформация запихивает его трёхмерное тело в полуторное пространство. 

Когда он снова может думать — и мысли больше не переплетаются в цветные узлы, не колют острыми углами глаза изнутри — он вспоминает, что клубок чернильных линий должен помочь. Он прослеживает пальцами параллели и пересечения, узнавая места, где он был и где не был — в центре неровным кругом обведен перекрёсток, где Майкл не был ни разу. Возможно, там его перестанет растягивать в разные стороны; возможно, там он сможет закрыть глаза, не боясь, что откроет их в другом месте. 

Майкл запоминает путь — три поворота направо, дверь без ручки, три налево, вернуться в векторное пространство — и складывает карту пополам. Она помещается в карман, едва заметно шуршит при каждом шаге и не обещает ничего; Майкл всё равно следует её указаниям. 

***

Возможно, за дверью могло быть что угодно — Майкл уже устал удивляться и на всё реагирует с одинаковым усталым отчаянием — но вместо этого за дверью Майкл видит себя. Он оглядывается за спину, тщетно надеясь найти выход, не сталкиваться лицом к лицу с самим собой. Дверь на другом конце зала приветливо машет ему полуоткрытой створкой и то и дело меняет высоту и ширину; Майкл набирает воздуха в грудь и не смотрит по сторонам, видя перед собой только носки тяжёлых ботинок. 

Он не знает, сколько идёт — может быть, пару минут, может быть, несколько дней. Когда перед ним появляется порог — облупившаяся краска на прогнившем дереве, вмятина посередине — любопытство берёт верх. Майкл оборачивается. 

Его копия не двинулись с места, пока он не смотрел и только под его взглядом приходит в подобие движения. Его копия — с комичным сосредоточением на лице, с закушенной губой — сидит напротив доски с чем-то, что издалека напоминает шахматы. Он переставляет с панели на панель фигурку — лабиринт стекла и света, три измерения плюс время, плюс всё, что между. Напротив — переплетение цвета и шума, расползающаяся по краям реальность, грубая насмешка над тщетой человеческого разума познать безумие. От взгляда на это Майкла тошнит — он пятится назад и проваливается спиной вперёд в приоткрытую дверь. Перед лицом вспыхивают и закручиваются спирали, только чтобы обрушиться на него водопадом, погребая под собой всякие попытки сопротивления. Майкл не чувствует удара, когда приземляется спиной на пол. 

Он поднимается на ноги неуверенно, медленно — переворачиваясь сперва на четвереньки, пытаясь силой воли подавить головокружение. Пустой желудок протестует против любых движений — к языку подкатывает желчь, и Майкл утыкается лицом в сложенные на полу предплечья, сгибаясь в сухих спазмах. Перед глазами плавает мелкая цветная взвесь — остаточный эффект от ослепительной белизны — и он мотает головой, чтобы избавиться от неё. 

Минутная паника заканчивается так же быстро, как и началась — потому что Майкл не мог всерьез ожидать, что он здесь один. Он та самая кошка Шрёдингера; вот только исходов больше, чем два, а значит, и Майклов гораздо больше, чем два, и кто знает сколько из него ещё бродит по этому проклятому лабиринту.

Он-настоящий (или надеющийся на то, что именно он настоящий) поднимается на ноги; перед ним раскрываются на выбор сотни дверей. Майкл игнорирует их все.

***

Он знает, что дверей — бесконечность, и комнат — тоже бесконечность; Майкл не понимает, что значит это слово и игнорирует кружащиеся хороводом коридоры и вместо этого сворачивается клубком на полу. Желудок сводит судорогами от страха и никак не прекращающегося чувства падения — Майкл впивается пальцами в короткий ворс ковра, но, закрывая, глаза чувствует под пальцами только пустоту. 

Волосы спадают вниз, щекочут лицо — их гораздо больше, чем было раньше, Майкл отчётливо помнит ощущение только что обрезанных прядей между пальцами, уменьшившийся вес на голове, мелкую пыль от машинки. Майкл запускает руку в тяжелые, закручивающиеся кольцами локоны — и тянет как можно сильнее. От боли звенит в ушах, всё его естество кричит — остановись, но Майкл тянет сильнее. Волосы отрываются с сухим, металлическим треском, со звоном лопнувшей проволоки; он тянет изо всех сил пустоту и выворачивает запястье под немыслимым углом.

Под толстым свитером волосы собираются в колтуны, прокалывают кожу, проникают внутрь. Майкл пытается отрезать их, отпилить собственным пальцами — уже достаточно острыми, чтобы без труда оставлять длинные царапины на стенах; вместо этого волосы обвиваются вокруг костяшек, впиваются тонкой проволокой, оставляя глубокие розовые полосы. Их количество прибывает в ритме движения пустых поездов, неровным пульсом после бессмысленных снов; Майкл пытается встать, но тяжесть волос погребает его под собой, вынуждая встать на колени.

Он не может даже ползти. Его протянутую руку затапливает со всех сторон — перепутанная масса волос заплетает его с головой, забивает рот и уши, впивается острыми, посечёнными кончиками в глаза. 

Майкл вплавляется собой в пол коридора, прорастает ворсом и пылью, сжимается и расширяется одновременно на сотни проходов, растягивается тонко-тонко, готовый порваться; Майкл прорывается через волосы с остервенением, кромсая их направо и налево, за ним мёртвыми рыбками остаются лежать светлые пряди.

***

Сознание возвращается к нему рывком — пробуждением от дурного сна, только он знает, что, наоборот, просыпается в сон. Он встряхивается коротким, экономным движением, разминает затёкшую от долгой неподвижности шею и только после этого открывает глаза. 

Карта, зажатая в руках абсолютно бесполезна. Он смотрит на неё несколько секунд, пытаясь вспомнить кто он такой и что он тут делает. Воспоминания возвращаются постепенно, одно за одним: я мужчина (или был им, или сомневался в этом; неважно), я работал в Институте Магнуса, я был на корабле с Гертрудой. Я Майкл. Он повторяет это вслух ещё раз:

— Я Майкл, — и не чувствует своих губ. Буквы его имени бессмысленны — словно пропущена буква, словно часть его, что ассоциировалась с именем пропала без следа. Он мало что помнит, кроме того, что у него вроде бы есть цель; он помнит, что когда-то хотел её исполнить. Но сейчас в его руках карта, которая не имеет смысла, и Майкл следует ей. С каждым новым шагом путь становится всё яснее. Майкл бежит. 

***

От очередной двери его отделяет только пара шагов и поворот ручки, но Майкл медлит; ему не нравится холодный пот, собирающийся между лопатками и у основания шеи, ему не нравится тишина за дверью — которая пронзительнее обычной. У него закладывает уши — как на слишком большой высоте. Во рту сухо.

Майкл дёргает дверь на себя — готовый отпрыгнуть в сторону, не быть притянутым внутрь, не оказаться на той стороне даже без пересечения порога — и застывает на месте, зачарованный открывающимся видом. Он заходит внутрь по собственной воле, не обращает внимания на захлопывающуюся за спиной дверь, и выдыхает непонятно когда задержанное дыхание. 

Перед ним в пустоте вращаются огромные глиняные дуги, изгибающиеся и пульсирующие в пустоте, вминающиеся сами в себя, то обретающие, то теряющие всполохи цвета; конструкция не издаёт ни звука, воздух вокруг неё не движется, Майкл не может нащупать её края и с каждым шагом к ней отходит всё дальше. 

Он с лёгкостью принимает законы этого места — он отворачивается лицом к стене, делает шаг и обнаруживает себя сразу под движущимися кольцами, так близко, что земляной, тяжелый запах глины обволакивает его со всех сторон. Он видит, запрокинув голову, как на поверхности глины то и дело появляются буквы и цифры — бегущая полоса чьих-то мыслей, математическое выражение этого места; Майкл принимает новое знание с пониманием, которое его пугает. В пустоте звенит тишина, в глине видны открытые рты и глаза с пустыми зрачками, перетекающие друг в друга плавно и неспешно. 

Майкл оставляет в глине отпечатки пальцев, вогнутый негатив своего лица; Майкл надеется, что не вернётся сюда никогда.

***

Он знает, что это Сердце — чем бы ни являлся лабиринт из дверей и пустот, Майкл нашёл его центр. Вокруг темно — впервые с того момента, как он помнит себя здесь. Единственное мерцание — слабое и почти неразличимое — исходит из фигуры в центре комнаты, которая то и дело меняется, пульсирует, сжимается и разжимается, оставаясь прежней. Вокруг неё воздух закручивается в бесконечные спирали, идёт волнами, рассыпается на пиксели; Майкл неосторожно протягивает руку и зачарованно наблюдает, как его пальцы один за одним теряют измерения, теряют объём и плотность, превращаясь не больше чем в квадраты на плоскости. 

В его голове название появляется само собой — когда-то очень давно, когда он ещё считал необходимым наличие в своей жизни других людей, кто-то из его друзей рассказал ему про фракталы, про их непостижимую, собственную жизнь, которую люди могут наблюдать только опосредованно, через мешанину формул и цифр. 

По изгибу множества Мандельброта лениво скользит точка — и замирает на одной из оконечностей. Фракталы сливаются в муть, пропадает сами в себе, рассыпаются сотней точек на плоскости; Майкл кричит и не кричит одновременно. Точка скользит дальше после некоторого раздумья — и он собирается заново, пытаясь втиснуть в одно человеческое тело множество раскиданных атомов; Майкл повторяет про себя — верхний, нижний, странный, очаровательный, прелестный, истинный, и смеётся, как только у него появляются горло и лёгкие. 

Его руки слишком лёгкие — размерность не та, не то деление; в голове он пытается вычислить логарифм — что-то с тройками и четвёрками, но боль быстро выбивает лишние мысли из головы, и Майкл кусает кончики пальцев, впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не потерять ощущение себя окончательно. Помогает слабо — губа рвётся со знакомым стальным вкусом, но он не может сказать, его ли это губа или чужая; не может вспомнить, что значит существовать вообще. Майкл сливается со стенами и полом, врастает в Сердце Спирали, закрывает глаза. Вокруг него не существует ничего — пока он снова не откроет глаза, он в безопасности. 

Он не знает, сколько ещё сможет выдержать меняющуюся мозаику атомов, сколько ещё его тело будет мириться с неизбежными потерями при распаковке и новом архивировании. Майкл стирает слюну с подбородка, поднимает себя с пола на неверные, норовящие подогнуться ноги и цепляется за очередную дверь пальцами. За его спиной точка продолжает ползти — и вместе с ней ползёт Майкл, перемещается в пространстве скачками, то существуя, то снова нет. 

***

За собой он оставляет след из отслоившихся ногтей — они остаются лежать ненужными скорлупками, украшенные каплями из красного стекла. Боли нет, даже когда он отдирает один самостоятельно — вслед за кератином тянутся длинные, полупрозрачные нити, на свету кажущиеся жёлтыми. Они липнут к волосам, к свитеру, ко всему, до чего Майкл докасается. Поначалу он даже пытается вытереть остающийся за ним след оторванным рукавом собственного свитера — но только размазывает отвратительную субстанцию сильнее, грязно-жёлтые потёки скатываются плёнкой, которая не желает оставаться позади и липнет ко всему. 

Только позже он понимает почему было важно, чтобы ногти отслоились первыми — его кожа чешется изнутри, перестаёт быть некомфортной в том специфическом виде, к которому Майкл успел привыкнуть. Он остервенело срывает с себя остатки одежды — лохмотья свитера, тонкую хлопковую футболку, всю покрытую пятнами — чтобы впиться тупыми кончиками пальцев в себя самого, пытаясь хоть на секунду заглушить ужасный, сводящий с ума зуд. Вместо этого зуд перемещается ещё глубже, вцепляется когтями в мыщцы и кости, проникает на обратную сторону век; Майкл с остервенением раздирает пальцами тело, не в силах избавиться от уже настырной, сводящей ума боли. Без ногтей ничего не выходит, и он переключается на зубы — впивается резцами в кожу, дёргает головой на себя. 

Вокруг, вопреки ожиданиям, не разлетается фонтаном кровь, вокруг, вопреки ожиданиям, нет ошмётков его собственной кожи; в зубах путается бесформенная, безвкусная масса, больше похожая на размокшую от влажности бумагу. Майкл отплёвывается от коротких волокон, счищает с губ налипшую пульпу. В его руках она распадается в ничто, оседая едва заметной влажностью на коже. Он брезгливо отряхивает руки и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, запускает пальцы в оставшуюся на руке прореху. 

Из-под пульпы лезет он сам — кожа осталась его, со всеми мелкими шрамами и неровностями, с треугольником родинок на плече, с размытым и словно выцветшим родимым пятном на солнечном сплетении — но что-то меняется всё равно. Майкл не понимает что именно; Майкл в ужасе, что никогда этого не узнает. Но он рад, что хотя бы зуд прекратился. 

***

Он вздыхает без намёка на обречённость, когда двери выводят его в тот же зал, где без движения сидит его двойник. Майкл не уверен, что это та же копия, но отличий не видит и не желает искать. Ему хочется только пройти насквозь — дверь снова только с другой стороны, где издевательски приплясывает, меняя цвет — и снова выйти в уже почти родные коридоры. 

Но любопытство (проклятое, постоянное любопытство, которое никогда не давало ему покоя) тянет его вперёд, заставляя окинуть собственную сгорбленную фигуру внимательным взглядом, выискивая хоть какие-то отличия. Пока что первое, что Майкл видит — больше нет доски, на которой сражались две армии из чёрного и белого. Вместо этого перед скрещенными ногами его двойника расстилается зелёное сукно карточного стола, расчерченное на квадраты. Майкл подходит к двойнику и заглядывает через его плечо.

Он никогда не был хорошим игроком в покер, но даже так знает, что его двойнику не выиграть — на картах нет ни рисунков, ни цифр; в них отражается та же бесконечная, белая пустота, что окружает его со всех сторон. 

В его собственных руках карты рассыпаются пеплом и пылью, когда Майкл ради интереса вытягивает одну из них из безвольных рук двойника — и безумие напротив улыбается широкой, радостной, зубастой улыбкой. Майкл не стряхивает с рук пепел — он разворачивается и бежит, всем телом кидаясь в пустоту нового дверного проёма, который меняет его под себя, в причудливую перекрученную форму, где шпон становится кожей, где гвозди впиваются под ногти. Майкл принимает это с радостью — новые законы реальности имеют смысла не больше, чем старые, а потому их так же приходится заучивать наизусть. Но одно Майкл запомнил твёрдо — двери никогда не приводят его в одно и то же место.

Он цепляется за собственную убеждённость, что в зале была другая копия — чтобы не переписывать законы заново. 

***

Он вспоминает стеклянные шарики: прозрачные, с переливами и завихрениями цветов внутри. В детстве он любил перебирать их в руках, наслаждаясь их гладкостью и тяжестью, рассматривая причудливые формы, которое образовало застывающее стекло. У него в коллекции было несколько таких, где внутри словно застыли ракушки или цветы — длинная спираль с чёткими сегментами, светлая кость на голубом фоне, собирающаяся вихрем круговерть жёлтых лепестков. Это были его любимые, те, которые он мог рассматривать часами, игнорируя окружающий мир; это были те, которые он попытался сохранить навсегда, запечатав в себе. 

Шарики на его языке были тяжёлыми, гладкими и на удивление холодными — они прокатились по пищеводу приятным грузом, упали в желудок крохотными холодными точками. Он помнит, что сломал об один из них зуб — когда забыл, что шарик в его рту не леденец и попытался с хрустом разгрызть оболочку, чтобы выпустить и попробовать на вкус сложный цветной узор. Тогда он даже не успел испугаться, только заплакал от внезапной боли.

Майкл сглатывает тяжело — во рту сухо — обводит языком выступающие грани моляров. Ему хочется вернуться в детство — хотя бы вспомнить гладкость и холод стеклянных шариков, которые со временем раскатились и потерялись под кроватью, остались в трещинах в полу, покрылись пылью и паутиной. 

Но в коридорах нет ничего гладкого; в коридорах только осколки зеркал. Они режут его язык, цепляются за мягкость внутрь него, вскрывают его длинными рваными ранами; Майкл приветствует боль как старого друга — единственная точка контроля в реальности, где он чаще всего не понимает даже, как его собственное тело существует в пространстве. На пальцах, которые он отнимает от губ, остаются капли не крови — яркая, кислотная галлюцинация меняющихся цветов, расползающаяся по его коже длинными ветвистыми фигурами. 

Он моргает — и фигуры меняются на его коже, просачиваются внутрь, и Майкл ощущает вкус кожей, зажимает уши ладонями, падает на колени. Реальность расползается мягкой шерстью, поехавшими петлями — перед его глазами двери размножаются, выстраиваясь в сложные, не поддающиеся осмыслению фракталы, не имеющие никакого смысла. Майкл обнимает себя за плечи и позволяет себе вспомнить, как дышать. 

***

Он успевает напрочь забыть про влажную уязвимость собственных пальцев, больше не защищённых ногтями, когда коридор содрогается в новом, единовременном усилии — стены идут волнами, сокращаются вокруг него, подчиняясь новым изменениям; Майкл заранее знает, что лучше не сопротивляться, что новые изменения его тела лучше принять как должное, не заострять на них внимание. Он знает, что смог пройти так далеко только поэтому; только потому, что смотрел только вперёд, позволяя случившемуся с ним осесть пылью позади. 

Сперва он не понимает, что именно с ним случилось — его ноги продолжают мерно шагать вперёд, лёгкие послушно раздуваются в груди, набирая новую порцию кислорода. Только когда кончики пальцев загораются болью — сперва неспешно и вкрадчиво, постепенно, с каждым шагом, набирая силу — Майкл в очередной раз убеждается, как опасно бывает верить, что всё хорошо. Он не кричит — тупая, выламывающая виски боль не имеет ничего общего с острой агонией изменения собственной природы — и не закрывает глаза, когда из ногтевого ложа прорастают новые кости. Они раздвигаются, вытягиваются стеблями причудливых растений, хрустя суставами; Майкл не чувствует боли, только недоумение и страх. 

Его пальцы вытягиваются в длинные подобия когтей, только слегка прикрытые кожей, которая давно уже не кожа; острия слегка загибаются внутрь, словно когти большой хищной птицы. Майкл подносит коготь к глазам и прищуривается, стараясь разглядеть детали: желоб внутри, похожий на те, что бывают на охотничьих ножах, слегка блестящую поверхность неживого материала, даже отдалённого не похожего на его кожу, сужающийся в неразличимость кончик.

На пробу он проводит по стене, снимая длинную, мгновенно завивающуюся спиралью стружку. Глубокая царапина зарастает почти сразу, затягивается свежими обоями в тот же мелкий, противный цветочек, и Майкл поддается искушению проверить, насколько глубокой может быть рана, прежде, чем она перестанет зарастать. 

(Достаточно глубокой, чтобы чувствовать боль самому; Майкл оставляет уже не способную зарасти самостоятельно проплешину в стене позади и зажимает сочащуюся тёмной дрянью рану у себя в боку.) 

***

Майкл оглядывается на закрывшуюся дверь — скрип всё ещё висит в воздухе, словно дверь закрывается бесконечно, раз за разом. От этого скрипа по спине бегут мурашки, несмотря на тёплый воздух вокруг; в носу мгновенно щекочет, щёки зудят и чешутся, отогреваясь после пронзительного мороза.

Майкл стягивает плотные перчатки зубами, с остервенением рвёт с шеи шарф — сейчас даже мягкая шерсть царапает кожу. Он боится, что подведёт Гертруду — он боится, что Гертруда именно этого и хотела.

Тяжёлый рюкзак приземляется у его ног с глухим звуком, набитые до треска боковые карманы топорщатся в разные стороны. На самом верху почти сразу под завязками лежит карта; Майкл несколько раз сжимает и разжимает пальцы, нервно кусает губу. Он знает, что карта нужна будет позже. Гертруда сказала: «Когда не будет иного выхода». Майкл хочет ей верить; Майкл вскидывает рюкзак на плечо и складывает шелестящую бумагу в карман.

Первый шаг даётся ему совсем легко — будто это не домен безумия, а всего лишь жилой комплекс одного из его друзей. Слежавшийся, серый ковёр пружинит под ботинков; над головой мерно гудят длинные аргоновые трубки. Где-то вдалеке шумит вентиляция — Майкл знает, что болты на основании вентилятора разболтались, и лопасти слегка западают. Шум воздуха от этого становится неравномерныым, неправильным — Майкл глубоко вздыхает и пытается игнорировать раздражение. 

Он шагает вперёд, надеясь потерять в мерном ритме шагов собственную дурнотную, вязкую тревогу — и ускоряется, прося про себя, чтобы Гертруда оказалась права. 

***

Себя он вскрывает медленно, слой за слоем — его пальцы режут кожу как бумагу, осторожно раздвигают куски подкожного жира, с шумом разрывают тонкую плёнку фасции. Внутрь себя Майкл смотрит зачарованно — должная быть тёмной стенка его полости расцветает яркими, кислотными цветами. Он вытаскивает наружу всё, до чего может дотянуться — из болтающихся вен ритмично выливаются порции крови, которая впитывается в цвета — и фракталы кружатся колесом, становятся ярче и пульсируют, мигают, переливаются словно рождественская ёлка. 

Он скидывает всё в одну неопрятную, едва заметно вздрагивающую кучу — во все стороны потёками расплывается красный и фиолетовый, под светом аргоновых ламп отливающий зелёным; Майкл ворошит кучу длинными пальцами, морщится, когда от неосторожного движения на коже оседают новые капли. 

Оборванные артерии с шумом пытаются втянуть воздух, капли крови разлетаются в разные стороны; Майкл поворачивает сердце в разные стороны, кончиками пальцев чувствуя неровный ритм, сжимает чуть сильнее — и оно поддаётся, прогибается внутрь, сделанное будто из резины. Майкл смеётся и берётся за дело всерьёз.

Желудочки и предсердия сливается в одно под его пальцами, вены меняют свой рисунок и распускаются спиралями и дробящимися, бесконечными зигзагами молний; кончиками он рисует на нём полосы и борозды, вытягивает плоть в длину, сворачивает колесом, заставляет пойти волнами. Новые цвета он достаёт из себя — на кончиках пальцев висят огромные, дрожащие капли, внутри которых цвета играют в пятнашки, уходят то в инфракрасный, то в ультрафиолет. 

Ненужные лёгкие остаются лежать позади, в луже крови, вместе с прочими, грудой наваленными, внутренностями. Майкл чувствует себя легче; Майкл чувствует себя целым, когда может заглянуть внутрь себя и закрыть глаза, даже в темноте век видя мигающие, разноцветные вспышки света. 

Внутри его груди сворачивается и разворачивается глина: длинные петли перемешиваются, вминаются сами в себя, то обретают, то теряют всполохи света. Внутри него сияет причудливая радуга; внутри него коридоры и двери, острые осколки, длинные рваные раны, по капле сочащиеся цифрами и формулами. 

Его глаза в зеркале — фрактал Жюлиа, осколки рассыпаны по лицу; красный, жёлтый, зелёный и синий сменяют друг друга в сложном танце, меняются местами, играют в пятнашки. Майкл пожимает плечами — зеркало прорезают глубокие трещины, отражение ухмыляется ему острыми зубами. 

Последняя дверь открывается перед ним сама.


End file.
